


A Heart of Stone

by ShadowQueen46



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQueen46/pseuds/ShadowQueen46
Summary: When Rin Kita was a little girl. She was normal. On her six brithday everything changed. Something horrible happened that night and it made her become empty inside.Rin never thought she would ever be able to feel again. But going to Akademi High School and meeting Oka Ruto, who malts her ice cold heart. Rin believes that she can feel again. But she needs Oka to do that.So how far will she go to get HER dark angel and what will she do when her past comes back to haunt her.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Oka Ruto/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shin Higaku/Budo Masuta
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my blaring alarm clock. I slammed my hand down on the clock. It fall to the floor and the annoying noise stopped. I didn't care if I broke it or not. In fact I hope it was broken. I hate mornings. 

It's the first day at my new school and I was not looking forward to it. It means that I had to meet new people. That was always the worst. I didn't feel like dealing with peppy girls and stuck up rich kids. I got up from my bed. I went into my bathroom to get dressed and brushed my teeth. I put my blond hair up in my usual ponytail.

I looked into the mirror at my light red eyes. That looked almost pink. I had them ever since I was a baby. I wasn't normal. I never was. I can't feel many emotions either. The only emotion I feel is anger. And that's only because of those guys at my old school who had bought the emotion out of me. It was their fault I had to go to a new school.

I was surprised when I felt the emotion. It had been eleven years since I last felt it. It wasn't a surprise that it took me awhile to get control over my anger since it had been so long. I wasn't supposed to feel anything. Not since that night I wasn't. Other than this new emotion, anger. I am empty inside.

I got out of the bathroom and made my bed. I then went to the kitchen. My mom was having her usual brackfist of eggs and rice. My mother was a very peppy person. I think it was because I didn't show emotion. Well someone had to keep this home lively and it wasn't going to be me. So I didn't mind her cheerful ways. As for everyone else I couldn't stand them. "Hey Mom." I said as I garbbed a piece of toast off the table.

My mother was a short woman with long black hair and brown eyes. Even though my mom was short. She never let anyone push her around. I got that from both my parents. That had gotten me into trouble a lot. "Rin you need to eat more then just toast in the morning. What do I always tell you?" She had her hands on her hips and was staring at me disapprovingly. Like any good mother would.

I rolled my eyes at my mother.

"That brackfist is the most important meal in the day. Yeah Mom I know, but it's not going to hurt me to not eat in till lunch time. Besides I have to go to school now or I'm going to be late."

My mother sighed angerly and continued to eat her food. She didn't say anything. She knew that it was no use to argue about it.

"Bye Mom, I'll see you after school". I was just about to leave when my mother stopped me.

"Wait your forgetting something."

I turned around to face her and she got up from her chair. She came over to me and put a small white flower clip in my hair.

"Now we're is that beautiful smile of yours." she said with smile. I sighed and smiled at my mother.

It wasn't a real smile but I was good at faking my emotions. That had come in handy a lot. My mother knows I can't feel anything but she wants me to at least try to show emotions.

When I was younger, I was a happy person. At least that's what my mother says. I think showing emotions makes her feel better about what happened on my six birthday. We both want to forget that day. "That's my girl. Now off to school with you." She said with another one of her bright smiles.

* * *

When I got to school everyone else was just getting here to. It was weird that everyone came at the same time. But I just rolled with it.

The school was beautiful but I didn't really care about that. To me it just felt to cheerful and for rich people. I wasn't rich but I wasn't poor either. So that's how I got into this school.

I was wondering around the halls of the school trying to find the office. This was a another reason why I didn't want to come here. I knew I was going to get lost. I am not going to ask anybody where it is either. I'm not the kind of person that asks others for help. That's not what I do.

Not looking were I was going I bumped into someone. We both fell to the floor. The book that they had in their hand went into the air. It fell on my head and into my hands. It didn't hurt at all but now I was angry. We both stood up at the same time, facing each other. Anger courst through my veins. I tried to keep it down. I didn't want to get kicked of school for beating someone up on the first day. But I couldn't help it. I was just about to throw the book at their face for bumping into me. When I got a good look at them and calmed down. Everything seemed to stop. I almost stopped breathing.

There standing in front of me was a girl. She wore the school uniform with a red band around her left arm. It had a black summoning cycle on it. That was interesting. She also had spider web stockings. She was shorter then me by a couple of inches. Had dark blue hair that framed her face in slight curls. Her eyes were a light purple color and it looked like she doesn't get much sleep because their were bags under her eyes. The upper half of her face was shadowed from her hair. I thought she was beautiful. Wait, what I'm I saying. I never cared about that before.

"I'm... sorry for... bumping into you."

She said nervously.

"It's not a problem. After all I was the one who bumped into you. I'm sorry about that. I should be watching were I'm going."

I don't know why I was being nice to her. I was never nice to anyone.

"Here."

I held the book out to her.

"T-thank you."

She took the book from me and our hands touched. I felt a shock of electricity go up my arm. I shivered, what is wrong with me? I should be yelling at her. I should not be acting like this.

"I...have to go now. Maybe we'll see... each other later. Good bye." 

She held the book to her chest and stared at the floor as she walked away. I watched as she walked away, wandering what she did to me. When I frist looked at her she had calmed me down. Then when she touched me, I felt weird. Like everything was perfect and nothing else mattered but her.

What was this new feeling. I never felt it before. Not even when I was younger. I had to know what this feeling was. I had to see her again and learn everything their is to know about her. Maybe she was the key to unlocking my emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I hope you liked this first chapter of my story. I was wandering if anyone had any shipping ideas for the rivals. I am open to your ideas. Though I don't yet know if I will put them in the story or not. Anyway please tell me what you guys thought, that is; if you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how I found the school office. All I could think about was that girl. For the first time since that day I felt something other than anger and it felt great.

This feeling that I felt was better then anger. I wish that it was the first emotion that I got back instead of anger.

Everyone was normally a pain to me. Like the headmaster that's talking to me. He keeps going on and on about the school and it's rules. I could care less about some stupid rules.

I didn't follow the rules at my old school so why would I follow them here.

_What about that girl. If you had to move again. You wouldn't be able to see her again_.

My thoughts got to me. I didn't even know I had a conscience. I guess I could follow the rules. At least until I find out what this girl did to me. I also needed to find out what her name is. I didn't have time to listen to the headmaster go on and on.

A boy walked in the office. He had messy dark hair and charcoal grey eyes. He looked kind of cute but he wasn't my type. In fact I never thought about romance before. Well that girl was pretty. 

Wait, what I'm I thinking. Why would I like her. I don't even know her. It's not like I could feel love either. So why did I think that?

I snapped out of my thoughts at the headmasters voice calling my name.

"Ms. Rin this is Taro Yamada. He'll be showing you around the school before class starts. He is also in your class so he will be taking you there to."

I nodded to show I understand. I didn't really want his help but I argeed to let him show me around. It will be easier to see that girl if I knew were everything was in this school.

"Hello, my name is Taro Yamada. I will be showing you around the school."

He then bowed to show respect. I did the same.

"My name is Rin Kita. It is nice to meet you."

We walked out of the office after that and he guided me through the school. The school had three floors. You could also go on the roof of the school. I couldn't do that at my old school. Though that didn't stop me from going up there or anybody else for that matter. 

I wondered if they closed it off completely after I left. Well it would be a good idea. If they didn't then they are all stupid.

He also showed me all the club rooms. But the only one I cared about was the one that girl was in.

"Hey, who are they."

I asked Taro-san. I didn't want to seem to interested in her because I'm not supposed to care about anyone. But for some reason this girl is the only thing on my mind and I don't know why. She was in a dark room talking with a group of people that all looked about the same.

"That's the Occult Club. Oka Ruto founded the club and is the president of it as well."

He said as he pointed to that girl I met this morning. So her name was Oka. What a beautiful name. I still have no idea where these thoughts are coming from. She had made a club. It's also something that I like. We have something in common. Why did that make me... happy? Was that word for it? Yes, that's the word. I am happy because of Oka-chan. She made me feel another emotion. Just what is she doing to me?

After the tour of the school. We walked to our class together. I didn't know who it was but I felt eyes watching our every move since we left the headmasters office. I didn't like it and wanted to tell them off. No one sneaks up on me and gets away with it. That is if I ever find out who it was.

I sat down at a random desk in my classroom. Waiting for the teacher to come in and tell me where to sit. I wandered if Oka-chan was in my class. 

I wanted to join her club. I needed to know more about her. But what if she doesn't want me in her club or worse she doesn't like me? Why I'm I feeling like this I never cared about what others thought of me before. Now there is another emotion she brought out in me that I don't know.

Oka then walked in the class room and sat down two desks away from me. So she was in this class. That works out perfectly. I can get to know more about her this way.


	3. Chapter 3

The teacher walked in and started on calling everyone's names to see who was here. 

"We have a new student here with us today. Would you please come up here and introduce yourself to the class." 

I walked up to the front of the class. All eyes were on me. I glared at everyone. I was not here to make friends.

"Hello. My name is Rin Kita. It is an honor to be here."

"Thank you Ms Kita. Why don't you sit next to Oka Ruto. Oka Ruto please raise your hand."

Oka-chan put up her hand up. I smirked and walked over to my new spot. I guess today is going my way. All through class I kept stealing glaces at Oka-chan. No one seemed to notice and that's how I liked it. I don't even know what we are learning about. Well it's to late to pay attention now. Class was almost over and the teacher gave us time to talk before class ended. I didn't care about making friends and for the most part people left me alone. 

In the corner of my eye I saw Oka-chan staring at me. All of a sudden I heard a ponding in my ears. What was this. I checked my pulse on my wrist. It was beating really fast. On no. Don't tell me I'm in love. It can't be. I can't be in love. I'm not supposed to feel anything. Ever since I met this girl everything I ever knew had changed.

The signs were all there. When we touched. I felt electricity go up my arm. When I first looked at her, she had calmed me down. But most importantly the heart that I had forgotten I had. The same heart that felt like a rock in my chest. Was now as light as a feather.

If this was love then I can't let her go. I will make her mine. She will be my princess. No one will take her away from me. I will be her protector and lover. I'll make sure of it.

"Hey."

I snapped out of my thoughts at the voice. The kid that showed me around school was the one who spoke to me. He also sits in front of me. I didn't seem to notice that his desk was there. I thought I would be nice and listen to him since he showed me around the school. Though I hope he doesn't want me to make a habit of being nice because I wasn't nice to anyone. Well I was nice to Oka-chan but she's a different story.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me... and my friends." 

He said quickly. I didn't know if he was being nice to me because I was the new girl or if he was flirting with me. Either way I didn't want anything to do with him. 

"Sorry but I have other important things to do" I said. Well there goes being nice to him. Besides I had to talk to Oka-chan. Maybe she will want to eat lunch with me. Who I'm I kidding. I'm just going to make her eat lunch with me.

Just then I saw Oka-chan get up and walk out of the class room. It was time for lunch so she was probably going to eat her lunch. But why did she look sad. I quickly got up and ran to catch up with her. 

"Wait up." I said. She stopped walking and turned around to face me. 

"Oh... hello. Your the girl that I... bumped into... this morning". I so very happy. She remembers me and she is just so cute when she is all shy like this. Wow, I normally don't think like this. What has gotten into me. 

"You remember me. Good, because I wanted to know if I could have lunch with you" I asked her. A smile was on my face and for the first since that day. I wasn't faking it.

"You actually want to... have lunch with me." She sounded hopeful. It broke my stone heart that no one sat with her at lunch. 

"Of course I do" 

I said with a closed eyed smile. I didn't know how to go about loving someone but I don't even care. For the first time since that day I felt happy and I didn't want that feeling to go away. So if being nice to her will get her to love me back then so be it.

"Where do you like to eat your lunch Oka-chan?" 

She seemed surprised. It must be because I put Chan at the end of her name. 

"O-on t-the roof." 

I'm guessing a lot of people like eating on the roof. I didn't even think about it as I garbbed her hand and ran to the roof. I felt that spark of electricity again as we ran to the roof. And I wandered if she felt it to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short. I'm sorry about that but they will get longer soon. Anyway this chapter is in Oka's point of view.

Oka's POV:

I was going to the club room. To tell everyone we are not meeting today after school because there were to many people not here today. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone. 

I fell to the floor on my butt. My book about ghosts went into the air and fell on the persons head that I bumped into. I stood up quickly ready to apologise when I stopped. She looked so angry and then all of sudden she was calm and staring at me with widened eyes.

I apologised not knowing what else to do. I looked everywhere but at her, she was making me nervous. By apologizing she seemed to snap out of it. I was surprised that she apologized for bumping into me and handed my book back to me. I grabbed the book from her and I got shocked. Did she walk on a carpet before she came to school or something.

The girl in front of me had blonde hair that was in a ponytail. Her eyes were a light red color. They were almost pink. I never saw anyone like her before. She was very pretty. I wander if their is anything supernatural about her. She seemed to be happy to see me for some reason. I was hoping that we could be friends. Maybe she would even want to join my club.

That hopeful thought of her wanting to be my friend. Went away when I saw her again. At first I was happy to know that she was in my class. She even sat next to me. Then she started to talk to Taro Yamada, my crush. I was so hoping that a friend could help me have enough courage to tell him how I feel. That won't happen now. I know I could always ask my club friends but they are just as shy as I am. I'm sure she will start dating him by the end of the week. After all she is a beautiful girl and Taro-san doesn't really talk to many girls. So he must like her.

What I never thought was for her to come after me once I left the class room. She even asked me if she could have lunch with me. I was surprised that she would want to have lunch with me of all people. She even called me Oka-chan. We had just met and she already feels comfortable calling me that. I was embarrassed to say the least. 

When I told her that I liked to eat on the roof. She garbbed my hand and dragged me to the roof. It made me blush in embarrassment. Not only that but when she garbbed my hand I felt a spark of electricity go up my arm. Was this girl a witch. Did she cast a spell on me. Wait that's the same thing I said about Taro-san. Do I like this girl too. No she must have put a spell on me. I can't like her as soon as I met her. I'm going to have to keep an eye on her.

Here we were up on the roof. She was still holding my hand as we stood there. 

"W-wait a minute. H-how d-did you know my name." 

I asked her. Not remembering telling her my name. She let go of my hand and stood in front of me. 

"That boy, Taro Yamada, had showed me around the school and told me all the club presidents names. Also, the teacher said it earlier."

"Oh." I said quietly. I blushed, a bit embarrassed that I forgot about the teacher saying my name. I also didn't know Taro-san would tell her every club presidents names, but now I know how she knew mine.

"So where do you want to sit." She asked. 

"Over there, Rin-chan." I don't know if I could call her that but I thought it was only fair since she called me Oka-chan. She seemed happy with it as she smiled at me. Her smile was blinding and for some reason I liked it when she smiled at me. 

"Okay then. Let's go." 

We then went to sit in my usual spot. I normally sit there with my friends but they are all busy today. I did not know what to think of this strange girl that I met. She was not like the others I met before but I am still glad to have met her for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you guy's want more of Oka's POV and I will continue to write in her POV every so often. Thank you all for reading. Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

I am so happy that I can eat with my Princess. She is very shy but that's one of the reasons why I love her. I wish I could kiss her. I then blushed in embarrassment. I actually blushed. Have I ever blushed before. I don't think I ever did. All well, I still like they way she makes me feel.

She got out her bento box. She had Smoked Salmon and Temari Sushi. It looked really good. I then realized that I forgotten about my bento box. I left it at home. My mom was going to kill me.

I guess I could just wait until I get home to eat. But then my stomach rumbled. I blushed in embarrassment. I have been doing that a lot lately. I looked over to my princess to see if she heard my stomach rumble. She was staring at me with one brow risen. I guess she did. 

"Um... did you forget... your bento box" she asked me. I nodded. 

"Yeah I forgotten to take it with me as I was leaving home."

"Oh um would you like to...share mine." She asked. 

She wants to share with me. If I eat off her chopsticks. Then it would be an indirect kiss. That would be amazing. 

"Okay, thank you" I said. 

Oka then handed me some of her food and another pair of chopsticks. I looked at her then at the chopsticks in my hand. That was not what I expected but I was still happy that she shared her food with me.

"Good thing I always have have an extra pair of chopsticks. Just case something happens to one I got, right". 

My dark angel smiled at me and I smiled back at her. She really was the cutest thing.

"Right." 

I said still a bit disappointed. It was quiet while we ate our food. It was nice kind of quiet. The calming kind of quiet.

"You... probably don't know this since your new here. But there has been a... murderer in this school." 

I stopped my eating and looked over to my princess. She looked scared and I didn't like that look. She was looking at me trying to see how I felt. On the outside I looked concerned but on the inside I could care less that someone was killed.

"No one knows who did it. Even I don't know. But I know this, the girl that died had a crush on Taro-san." Oka-chan looked at me nervously.

"Since lots of girls have a crush on him. I'm thinking that maybe the murderer also has a crush on him and wanted to get rid of the other girls who have a crush on him too. I'm scared that I might be next." 

Crack.

I broke the chopsticks in my hand. Not only is someone after my princess but she has crush on someone that's not me. I snapped outta my thoughts as my princess was talking to me. 

"Um... are you alright." 

I smiled and tried to act normal. Not wanting her to know the anger I was feeling right now. I had to stay in control.

"Oh... I'm sorry. That kind of stuff makes me angry and I forgot that I had these in my hands. I will get you new ones." 

It wasn't a lie, you really shouldn't get me angry. As I looked at my princess she didn't seem to believe me. 

"It's alright you don't have to buy me new ones." 

She then took the broken chopsticks from my hand and put them away. I'm just glad that she didn't question me more about it. 

"I shouldn't... worry though. It's not like Taro-san would like someone like me." 

She looked to the floor sadly. I didn't like it. I don't want my dark angel to be sad.

"I think you look very beautiful." 

Oka-chan looked shocked at what I said. I don't think anyone has ever said that to her. She blushed and looked away from me to hide it. 

"Th-thank you." 

A big smile was on my face. Oh~ she was just to cute. She may have a crush on someone else but I got her to blush. I will win her over. After all, I notice her while he doesn't. I just have to make sure it stays that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what ships you guys want to see in this story. As much as I like the idea of killing all of the rivals. I think it would be better to ship them instead. Though Yandere-chan will be with Taro Yamada because I don't think she will ever give him up. Don't get me wrong I like her being shipped with Budo or others but in this story that's not going to happen. Anyway thank you all for reading. Bye~


	6. Chapter 6

Yandere-chan's POV:

I watched as my Senpai showed the new girl around the school. He should be sending time with me and not that girl. How could she just come to this school and talk to my Senpai? I will have to make sure she knows that he's mine. 

I had followed her and Oka Ruto to the roof. Oka was another one I had to kill. Of course I still have to kill Osana and those two other club presidents frist. I just found out about Oka's little crush on Senpai. She's not worthy of his love like I am. 

I could kill them both now but I am more likely to get spotted if more people come up to the roof. I can't go to jail or I will lose Senpai and that can not happen. Oka would be an easy kill. I don't know much about the new girl. I will have to ask Info-chan about her. 

[Yandere-chan: What can you tell me about the new girl.]

[Info-chan: That will cost you five pantie shots.]

I sighed as I read those words. I found her payment for information stupid, but if it helped me save my Senpai from all the unworthy girls than I would do anything. 

I got the pantie shots and I thought of the ways I could kill the new girl without getting caught. I sent the pictures and waited for Info-chan to send me the information. I went back to the roof and watched the two talk as they eat their food. I wandered what they were saying but I knew If I got any closer to them they would see me.

[Info-chan: The new girls name is Rin Kita. She lives with her mother. Her father seems to be non-existent. I have a feeling that Rin's mother had one of those one night stands and got pregnant. Her mother decided to move here for unknown reasons.]

[Yandere-chan: That's doesn't give me much to work with. What else have you found out about her?]

[Info-chan: That's just it. There's not much about her or her mother and I can't find anything about her father. There is one thing that I found out but it's just about her old school. It turns out a group of boys were found dead. The cops said that they were fooling around on the roof and fell to there deaths. A month later Rin and her mother moved here.]

[Yandere-chan: Do you think that she killed them?]

[Info-chan: Maybe. Though I don't know her reason for doing so, but it's not my job to be a detective. Do whatever you want with that information.]

Well I guess I could just kill her. I don't won't her to think she can go after my Senpai. After lunch was over we had to go back to class. I decided I will kill her after school. When school was over and I followed Rin and Oka. They were walking home together. 

I followed them all the way to Oka's home. Rin then walked the opposite direction from Oka's home after they said good bye to each other. Did she really walk all the way here with Oka when her house was in the opposite direction of Oka's house. 

I held the knife in my right hand as I got closer to her. Just as I was about to kill her she turned around so fast that I couldn't even react and garbbed my wrist that held the knife. Before I could even blink I was on the ground with the knife that I still held pressed to my neck. I tried to get out of her grip but she was stronger then me. 

The knife was pressed harder into my neck. I had stopped struggling. I was surprised that I wasn't bleeding. Her light red eyes were cold just like mine are. All I could think about now was how did she know that I was following her. No one knows when I'm following them.


End file.
